


UNAUTHORIZED BREAK

by MyDarkDigitalFantasy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Hank, Bottom Hank Anderson, Established Relationship, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has No Name, condom use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarkDigitalFantasy/pseuds/MyDarkDigitalFantasy
Summary: As much as the RK900 was big on being with Hank, he wasn't really big on initiating things between them. So Hank has been doing his best to encourage him to speak up if he was feeling in the mood or had something he wanted to try.He just didn't figure that would lead to him getting ambushed like this.





	UNAUTHORIZED BREAK

**Author's Note:**

> Aka Hank getting seduced into the obligatory quickie in the DPD bathroom

RK was staring at him.

It wasn't the most uncommon thing he experienced since he and the android became a _thing_. The android was inquisitive normally, liked to observe and scrutinize, and he had a habit for all of the above when it came to monitoring Hank's habits. That, he'd gotten used to.

This was something new. 

Hank had been in the business long enough to know when he was being watched and the different ways he could be watched. Normally the android would give him sideways glances, only allowing himself to really get a good stare going if he thought Hank wasn't looking. Right now RK was on him like a pointman, eyes snapping his way every time Hank shifted in his seat, like he was expecting something. Waiting for something. He'd been on both ends of that sort of monitoring and it was kind of unsettling to be the subject of a stakeout by his own coworker while sitting in his own desk. 

He was halfway to just demanding to know what was on his mind, but when he raised his head to look over his computer monitor, RK lifted his own head and met his gaze, his eyebrows popping upwards in question. The face of complete, oblivious innocence.

"Do you need something, Lieutenant?"

So that was how this was going to play.

"Nope." He huffed, lowering himself back down. RK, unsurprisingly, accepted that without question. He drank his cup of coffee that the android had prepared for him that morning. Two shots of creamer and a teaspoon of sugar to drown out the taste of the synthetic coffee, just the way he liked it. He could feel the android's focus follow the path of the cup from the desk to his mouth.

He typed in the rest of report as he burned through the rest of the cup. RK watched him push back away from his desk when he was finished. 

At this point he was just getting weirded out. "Bathroom." He grunted out as he excused himself, happy for the chance to get some space away. Normally the RK900 was a perfectly tolerable deskmate, but whatever it was he was up to was driving him crazy.  
The hairs on the back of his neck told him the android was watching every step of his retreat.

 

 

In the bathroom he was able to catch his breath, taking in a deep inhale and letting it out through his mouth in relief. He'd really have to talk to the android about this when they got off of work. He knew that RK had... some socialization issues (despite being more advanced in that regard than 99% of androids out there) but this was just ridiculous. He shook himself off and zipped up his pants and made his way over to the sinks. No sooner had he turned the water on did the RK900 abruptly shoulder his way through the bathroom door. 

Hank felt a reflexive clench in his chest. The android didn't exactly have any reason to come into the restroom himself (with no internal pouches to empty out as far as Hank knew... well, besides _that_ one) so whatever had him coming in probably bad news. "What's going on?" He asked him, scrubbing his hands and shaking them off.

RK didn't look alarmed, or even particularly concerned. Instead he stood in place in front of the doorway. He was looking at Hank. Really _looking_ at him, gaze dragging up from Hank's legs, up his chest and then to his face. He'd just gotten once--no, twice overed. In the DPD bathroom. That too wasn't exactly wholly unusual from the android. But not in the DPD bathroom.

"Uh." He blinked, and felt a bit of heat rising to his face. "You need me for something or what?"

The android crossed the space between them in a handful of long legged strides, and before Hank could react, he was grabbed by the hand and tugged along towards one of the bathroom stalls. Once he'd pulled Hank in past the doorway, RK reached behind him and shut and fastened the door with a loud metallic click.

It mirrored the sound in his head as he fit all the pieces together. RK watching his moves all day. RK springing into action as soon as he got up from his desk. 

Yeah, he'd been waiting for this.

"Woah-- Woah, okay, hold on." It was a tiny, cramped space for the two of them, most of the florescent lights blotted out behind the stall walls. His raised hands were hovering right in front of the android's chest. "RK. You mind telling me what exactly we're doing in here?" 

"Previously, when you and I were discussing our patterns of physical intimacy," The android began, "You told me that you would appreciate me being more proactive in expressing my sexual desires and interests. This is me initiating." Despite the lack of any physical intrusion into his space, the close quarters and the closed door behind him made it feel like the android was _looming_ over him. Which, he had to admit, wasn't a bad feeling. There weren't a lot of guys out there who could _loom_ over him. Despite everything, he'd ended up with one of them.

"Oh." He breathed out, the heat rising higher over his face. "That's what this is."

The RK900's brow furrowed. In the dimmer light of the bathroom stall his pupils were dilating, making his normally bright grey eyes seem darker. "You don't seem especially pleased with this situation." He observed. This close he could _feel_ him breathing. RK900's ran hot compared to other androids (all that bulletproof plating kept the heat in) so every exhale was like a warm gust of air across his face. Fuck.

"It's... I mean. Look, I'm all for you being forward with what you want. I appreciate that. I just wasn't expecting it... here. We're on the clock. We're at work. Anyone could walk in here." All very reasonable protests.

He watched the android digest each one in turn, tipping his head a few degrees to one side. His damn LED blinked yellow and he even spotted peals of red in there. "You're right, I am being inappropriate. In the future, I won't approach you during work hours or outside of private spaces."

The android leaned in and stretched out an arm to open the stall door for them. He stopped when the flat palms of both of Hank's hands came to his chest. RK looked down to his hands and then back up to him, lips barely parted. He looked confused. He also looked hopeful.

"I'm not." His words were halting. Even now he was kind of mortified at himself. Stupid. Dumb idea. Thinking with his dick instead of his big brain. "Against doing it the one time. If you really want to."

Instead of opening the latch, RK braced his hand on the door beside his head. He leaned in closer towards him. "Do you want to?" He asked, because even though Hank's body was rising up to him like iron filings towards a magnet, it was important to the android to hear him _say_ it.

"Yeah. I'd like to."

He swallowed around a dry throat as the android drifted in closer to him. "--But we can't get caught doing this. Jeffrey'd crack our skulls open. You got that?" 

"Understood." RK nodded back at him, wide eyed and at maximum sincerity. "I will prioritize evading notice."

Then RK bent the rest of the way, and Hank got a good grip in his jacket as they met in the middle. The android's breath sawed out between the kisses, hot air rushing over his cheek. The big guy was all heated up. 

The android broke off the kiss first. "Could you turn around, Hank?" A full jolt of something ran down his spine at the request, at the _name_. Fucking hell, they were really doing this.

He swallowed again and obeyed, and halfway through his turn RK was grabbing his upper arm, guiding him a little firmer and a little faster until he was all the way around, facing the blank plastic surface of the door. The android's other hand reached around his middle, finding the belt buckle first and popping it open and moving onto his fly. The hand halted over the shape of his erection stubbornly poking into his jeans. Even if Hank couldn't see it, he could _feel_ the tiny smile RK was flashing behind him.

His pants were tugged halfway down his thighs. Not even all the way to his knees. The android's thumb hooked under the waistband of his boxers, the dull edge of a nail scraping over the meat of his backside. He took a second longer when it came to pulling his underwear down over his ass, which by android standards might has well have been taking his sweet time. One hand stayed on his ass, grabbing a handful of it and spreading him. The other, well, he heard a wet sound. A glance over his shoulder caught him a glimpse of RK with two fingers in his mouth. He was already personally acquainted with the thicker, viscous android "oral lubricant", and seeing RK's lips wrapped around his own digits had his dick even more interested in what was going on.

"Going to have to ease me into it. I don't want to be walking funny back to my desk." Hank shot back, keeping his voice low.

"You don't have to worry. I intend to." The two broad fingertips (the RK900 was big all over) were on the border of too much too soon. They'd done this recently enough that it didn't hurt but not enough that it didn't feel like the air was getting pushed out of his lungs as he pressed inwards. No chilly lubricant, it was all warm and slippery and running down his taint as he tried not to clench down. He could feel every ridge of the android's angular knuckles when he slid them out and in again. By then he had his hands braced on the door in front of him, sucking in air as the RK900 slowly and methodically spread him with all the finesse and patience an android could muster in the middle of a bathroom stall. 

A quarter of the android's total nerves were in his goddamned hands so Hank knew personally what he was capable of doing with them and that this time around he was all business, working into him, stretching him out and stringing him along without much else. It wasn't bad, no, but it had him wanting more, stepping his legs further apart and pushing back onto his hand in a way that should have embarrassed him more than it did right then.

But it was the RK900 who decided that he'd had enough, pulling the fingers out of him and leaving him sucking in a startled breath, reeling a little in place. RK moved through his pockets, pulling out a familiar square of plastic foil from one.

"Here." The android tore open the plastic wrapper, passing him the condom from over his shoulder.

"Why am I the one getting this?" He raised a scrunched up eyebrow at him.

"To avoid making a mess. I've already disabled my own ejaculation feature."

Right. Better off tossing a tied off condom into the trash then awkwardly trying to scrub his spunk off the door. Grudgingly, he pulled the condom on over his own dick, giving himself a handful of lazy jerks in the process, working himself back up to full hardness.

RK unzipped his own pants, briskly and unconcerned. Of course the android could flip his erection on and off like a switch and he was hard and ready to go as soon as he wanted to be. He didn't even have to spit in his hand, the bastard was leaking enough synthetic pre that he just needed to give himself a few strokes.

Then everything shifted. The android took one heady step forward and Hank could _feel_ him, the presence of his bulk just slanting in place against his back. His oversized android dick wedging up against the cleft of his ass, absolutely coated in hot lubricant. He had his hands on Hank's hips, crowding him forward until his upper body was up against the door.

Pinned in place. 

The RK900 adjusted himself. Shuffling his hold to take his dick in one hand and guide it until the head of it was pressing against his rim. RK's breath ghosted over the back of his neck with each exhale. Sweat was already starting to bead across the skin at his nape.

Hank felt it in his guts when he pushed into him. Just one long unhurried thrust inwards, and he felt every inch coming in and settling inside of him.

"God--" He breathed out, pressing his forehead against the cool plastic of the door.

RK didn't say anything, but his breathing kicked up a notch in speed and volume, trying to shed the heat that was already rising in his body. They both needed the time to adjust as he held still. Over his shoulder he could see the android staring down at his ass, LED blinking red as he took in the view of Hank getting split open on his dick. His eyes were a little wide, a little dazed, like he also couldn't fully believe they were doing this.

Deep breath. Hank tossed his head to unstick the hair caught on his nape. "You can go whene--"

He didn't even get the words out when RK withdrew and slammed right back in.

It rocketed up his spine, his teeth snapping shut around a startled groan that squeaked past his lips. And the android didn't stop. Right out the gate, fucking him, both hands on his hips, keeping him boxed in for his thrusts. The door was rattling on the hinges almost every impact, all that android bulk behind him currently dedicated to grounding him into the surface. He was barely cognizant enough to keep himself muffled, shoving his mouth against the back of one hand. His dick kept pressing up uncomfortably against the surface of the door, so he pushed his hips back and RK let him. The android dug his fingers into the thick meat of his flank and dragged him back, bringing his body into a harsher arch, a better angle and-- _fuck_

The best part of it was RK starting to slip. He could hear him right behind one ear, panting out like a steam engine, almost every other exhale hitching with a groan. He could see the red flash of his LED in his peripherals, like this was pushing him to his limits.  
The android buried his face into his shoulder, draping over his back as he slowed down his thrusts, like he'd just switched over to a different mode with almost no transition between them. He stayed deeper inside of him, grinding against his backside in slow, rolling thrusts. It was exactly what he needed, the heat in his lower stomach building to a white hot burn with each pass. "Oh fuck-- RK, I'm--"

Hank's next inhale came in a choke as the android planted one hand over his mouth, silencing him. He'd stopped moving, hips stuttering to a halt balls deep inside of him.

It was only when Hank heard the bathroom door open that he realized what was going on.

Everything--his breathing, his thrumming pulse in his ears--quieted down to nothing as he tracked each booming footstep from the doorway to one of the urinals.

There was a very, very familiar text notification chime.

Then, "Oh fffuck off, Chris."

Gavin Reed.

Of all the fuckers in the world that had to walk into the bathroom while they were in it. Of course. Of fucking course.

He wished he could say the sheer dizzying mortification he felt at the situation had killed his arousal. It hadn't, though. If anything, the knowledge that Reed was right there, a handful of feet away made his awareness of the RK900's cock resting inside of him all the more keen.

It was almost the _only_ thing he could feel. It was a hot, heavy weight in his belly, amplifying every tiny movement or twitch in his body. He clenched around it on reflex and he felt both an uncomfortable lurch of pleasure and the android behind him giving a full body jerk. Fuck, it felt it even bigger like this, that small shift driving it in just a little further. His _toes_ were curling in his shoes, eyes squeezing shut. It didn't stop, the feeling keeping him right there on the edge, his entire body tensing up as it all was about to spill over. He sucked in another desperate lungful of air and nearly whined.

The RK900s hand curled tight around the base of his cock, bringing him to a grinding halt. 

He still felt good, too damn good, but the android knew exactly what he was doing to keep him from finishing right then and there.

All it would take is Gavin looking down and seeing two pairs of shoes in their stall. All he had to do was turn his head and look their way and look down. Gavin was a sharp detective, he'd probably recognize them both by their shoes alone. He was barely letting himself breathe, each footfall echoing off the tile as Gavin moved to the sink and washed his hands.

The water stopped running. The man grabbed two paper towels and noisily dried off his hands.

Hank kept his eyes shut.

Gavin walked away from the sink, and step by step he moved towards the door and pushed it open. For a split second, there was a gust of the murmurs and din off the office just outside, then the door swung closed and it was quiet once again.

 

The pressure on the base of his dick let up and Hank lost it. His forehead hit the door in front of him and the pitiful sound he made was muffled into the android's palm. He couldn't stop shaking as he came, clenching hard around the dick inside of him and shooting off strand after strand into the condom. He could feel RK start to move again, jerking his hips in quick shallow thrusts, riding out Hank's own orgasm before he too came to a halt. The disgusting part of him wished he hadn't turned off his ejaculation. That part of him wanted to feel the android's load in his ass as he pulled out.

"Lieutenant." He hadn't pulled out just yet, but the name told him RK was back to business. The hand on his shoulder was more comforting and soothing as he tried to catch his breath and recover. He had a bad case of jelly legs right then and of course the android was waiting patiently before he dislodged himself from him.

Hank gave him a short swat on the thigh. "Off."

It didn't prepare him for the RK900 slipping out of him, the sudden rush of empty feeling. Bow legged, he reached down to tug the condom off and tie it off. He wrapped it up in a wad of toilet paper and tossed it into the trash. The android helped him pull his pants back up (as embarrassing as that was) and he was subjected to a quick pat down and grooming from him as they both tried to make him presentable.

It started off as a breathy, tired laugh, and it grew into a full chuckle, and then he was slinging one arm across the android's shoulders and guffawing. "God, holy shit. I cannot believe we just did that. That was so fucking close."

The android supported his weight as he opened the stall door for them. "I think we should return to our desks separately, Lieutenant. It is likely someone has noticed our absence by now."

"No, you think?"

One look in the mirror had Hank red in the face, brow still damp with sweat, and clothing disheveled like he'd just wrestled off an attempted mugger. The RK900, on the other hand, looked immaculate. He rank the sink and splashed some water in his face. RK remained where he was, folding his arms behind his back.

"We are not doing this again." Hank concluded.

RK kept his face carefully neutral.

"At least not in the bathroom." He added, after a moment.

The android perked up a little. His LED spun yellow once before popping back to blue. "In one of the supply closets, then?"

He waved him off. "Get back to your desk, jackass."

 

 

 

He couldn't look Gavin in the face as he followed out after him a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be another implied bad end fic but it ended up being too... lighthearted for that? So now it's just a fic about Gavin, Connor and the rest of the DPD having to deal with Hank and RK900 getting up to bullshit like this.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @mydigitalfancy if you want to see more of this sort of thing. (Or come talk to me about DBH, please)


End file.
